


A Flight to Remember

by LuckyNumber78



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahim goes on a zip line.</p>
<p>A crackfic drabble I wrote on a whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flight to Remember

It had been Luka’s idea. Joe had figured out the execution, and Hakase had put the actual workings together.

So why,  _ why _ was Ahim, a one-time princess, standing at Luka’s usual perch at the top of the crow’s nest, waiting to Zipline to the top of the Tokyo Dome?

She steadied her breath. Luka-san kept telling her she was a survivor; they were all survivors. So, obviously, she had survived worse than this strange activity the Earth people did for fun. 

But if it was an Earth leisure activity, why had Gai refused to take part?

She closed her eyes. Opened them slowly. She gave Marvelous at the other end of the pulleys a thumbs up. He returned it. 

Her feet left the ground, and Ahim took flight.

“I- I’m sorry you broke your toe,” Luka said for the nineteenth time in the two hours since the ill-fated zipline.

“It’s quite all right, Luka-san,” Ahim replied in a strained tone, not daring to look down.

“It was… fun.”


End file.
